


My Dearest Margaret

by A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: A slight AU, AU where Robert finds the North Pole/a sea route that he was looking for, Gen, I don't know what else to say, I mean all he's doing is writing a letter, this is just him writing a letter to his sister about his discovery, written in the same Old English as the original book is written in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater/pseuds/A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon discovering the sea passage that he was so desperately searching for in the book, Robert Walton excitedly writes to his sister, Margaret Saville, to tell her of his finding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Margaret

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote in my Honors English class a few months back. I'm really proud of how it came out, and I saw that there was very little fanfiction for Frankenstein, so I figured I would upload this. I hope you enjoy this.

August 23, 17--

My Dearest Margaret,

I am pleased to inform you that this mission on which I embarked many years ago, an endeavor, which I feel entitled to deem imperative to the insight of mankind, has come to be gratifying. After several demanding years at sea, I have discovered that which I believe will further men’s understanding of this uncharted world. Perhaps, as a result of my miraculous discovery, the entire course of our human lives and the lives of future generations shall be altered. Our trade routes, from this time on, will be a great deal more accessible for merchants of all walks of life. In fact, I am confident that there are additional passageways yet to be found in this land up North. 

Upon the discovery of a passage with such potential for sea trade, my crew and I rejoiced. We occupied ourselves for three days with celebratory songs and unperfected jigs fit to relay the pure joy that we felt in our hearts. Never have I seen my men more alive than they were during those three days. For now, they may go back to their wives and children, and I propose, with the money that this route shall bring, each of us may live fulfilling lives, and never be in want of money. Though this ‘miracle’ occurred many days ago, I still am unable to comprehend the vast wealth of knowledge that this journey has produced. 

Perhaps I am getting a bit ahead of myself. Upon our return home, there is no certainty that there will be others willing to venture up North as far as we, for they know not of the potential these waters hold. Though it may be years before anyone deems such a tale worthy enough to explore for themselves, I, myself am prepared to wait. For such marvelous things are not accepted by the common man with haste, but instead, they must mull over such stories, and gather their senses before realizing the true worth of a passage way in the North. Such simpletons must absorb information with much less speed than those of us with superior knowledge.

I do not try to exalt myself as higher than the rest, but instead, I simply wish to explain that because I have seen such things, and traveled to the places I have, that I may be viewed as more well versed in such areas of knowledge. You, my dear sister, know of how I spent my childhood invested in such stories of these remarkable journeys. I do believe that those early years are the sole reason that I was able to come as far as I have. Many a day were the men aboard with me begging to turn back, and many a time I shot down their requests. I knew, in the depths of my soul, that we would achieve greatness, and so we have. Call it luck, intuition, or the mere combination of the two, but we have succeeded in making a discovery worthy of going down in history. Looking back at those cold, dreary nights that I elected we continue on, I regret nothing. Oh what a travesty it would be, to have been so close to achieving a dream, but ending the search before it had reached culmination. I truly pity all those who have not had the heart to continue on, as I have. I feel that there could be no thing more upsetting than to give up on that which you had believed in for so long. With that, my darling sister, I bid you ado. I am aware that you will not receive this until we return to the mainland, but I hold you ever closer in my heart. You have given me the courage to go on, and for that, I believe I owe this discovery to you. 

 

Your affectionate brother,  
R. Walton.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. If you have any comments, suggestions, criticism [constructive criticism is much appreciated], or anything to add, please leave a comment, and I'll reply as quickly as possible. :) 
> 
> [I swear I would write in this style everyday if I was able to, but my teachers would be so done with me.]


End file.
